paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Fanon Trivia (GoldenLatias6)
This is the trivia that is from GoldenLatias6's fanon. Hope you enjoy it. Read the summary page if you are not sure what this is. Quiz 1 This is the quiz over my first Fanfic: Pups Save Team Umizoomi. 1. How many parts are there? A. 3 B. 2 C. 4 2. How does Rocky fall into Umi River? A. Marshall bumped into him B. He tripped C. He wasn't watching where he was going 3. What did Marshall put in Rocky's truck? A. His teddy bear B. His inner tube C. His ball 4. Where did The Troublemakers take Chase? A. The Beach B. The dump C. The Forest 5. Skye uses her hook to save Chase. True or False? True False 6. A PAW Patrol episode is referred in this episode. Which episode is referred in the last part? A. Pups Save a Pool Day B. Pups Save Alex C. Pups Save the Circus 7. Which pup is not over at the sticky mud until the rescue is complete? A. Skye B. Zuma C. Rubble 8. Chase sneezes one of the members of Team Umizoomi out of the mud and into a tree. Who was it? A. Milli B. Geo C. Bot 9. In the last part Rocky gets wet when Marshall squirts him. True or False? True False 10. What happened to the Troublemakers in the end? A. Chase traps them in a net B. They fall out of a tree C. Both A and B Quiz 2 This quiz is over both Pups Make a Sneeze and Pups Make a Scratch. 1. What did Penelope get stuck in? A. A tin can B. A soda can holder B. A gross brown paper bag 2. What kind of flower did the pups smell? A. Daffodil B. Day Lily C. Rose 3. The morning scene in one of the two fanfics has an episode reference? Which is it? A. Pups Make a Splash B. Pups Save a School Day C. Circus-Pup Formers 4. What was causing Chase to sneeze? A. A cold B. A feather allergy C. A firefly was in his nose 5. Zuma almost ate the flower. True or False? True False 6. Who first found Lilac in the dumpster? A. Alex B. Mr. Porter C. Katie 7. What was Katie doing before she found Penelope? A. Treating an injury Zuma had B. Giving Rubble a bath C. Brushing Cali 8. Chase thought the garbage truck rider was a lady. True or False? True False 9. What name did Lilac call Penelope when she mentioned the flower? (It was an expression) A. Nelley B. Ellie C. Penny 10. Which pup tried to get Penelope to come out? A. Rocky B. Rubble C. Skye Quiz 3 This quiz is over Wish Upon a Pup. 1. Which Bully appears in this story? A. Vivica B. Yipper C. Gram D. Rinty 2. Which member of Team Umizoomi appears in this story? A. Milli B. Geo C. Bot 3. Where does Skye land in Harmonia? A. East B. West C. Beginner Forest 4. What kind of creatures are Sunshine Giggles and her siblings? A. Dronies B. Pegasi C. Unicorns D. Ponies 5. Who kidnaps Milli? A. Brown Nose B. Grudgy C. Charlotte D. Billson 6. What kind of Pokemon does Blue Skies have? A. Skitty B. Ditto C. Jigglypuff 7. Which one of Sunshine Giggles siblings has long hair? A. Sweetheart B. Moonlight Rose C. Black Rainbow 8. Skye and Milli teach the twins to fly. True or False? True False 9. What song does Chase and Skye sing? A. Wishing and Hoping B. Sunrise and Sunset C. Far Apart D. Shine On 10. Who has a nose like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer? A. Moonlight Rose B. Oracion C. Charlotte 11. Penelope defends Chase and Skye from one of the Bullies. True or False? True False 12. What color is Kirby? A. Pink B. Green C. Purple D. Orange 13. When does Skye return home? A. Night B. Day C. Morning D. Evening 14. What kind of bug is Stella? A. Dragonfly B. Magic Dragonfly C. Firefly D. Magic Firefly 15. Pinky is scared of heights. True or False? True False 16. Where does Skye disappear? A. Lookout B. Beach C. Town Hall 17. Where does Skye find Milli? A. Hiding in the bushes B. In a trap C. In a hole D. She landed on her 18. How does Skye get her Pup-Pack fixed? A. Ryder fixes it B. Sunshine Giggles uses her powers to retore it C. She doesn't get it fixed in the story 19. What does Sunshine Giggles give to Skye and Milli? A. Medals of Valor B. The Fairy of Harmony crests C. Flower veils 20. What PAW of Unity is hinted here? A. Loyalty B. Hope C. Love D. There is no PAW of Unity hint here! Quiz 4 This quiz is over Pups in the Magical World. 1. Who first meets the Pups in the Magical World? A. Maria B. Fluttershy C. Tulip Petals 2. What kind of newspaper does the Magical World have? A. Magical Update B. Presto Press C. Abraca-Look Here! 3. Which one of the Mane 6 does Maria become motherly of? A. Twilight Sparkle B. Fluttershy C. Pinkie Pie D. Rainbow Dash 4. What was Oscar late to? A. A bath B. Dinner C. Mud splashing 5. Who does Tulip Petals have a crush on? A. Marshall B. Geo C. Charmy D. Oscar 6. The Bubble Guppies play a minor role and appear in only one part. Which part is it? A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 E. 5 7. Dark Chaos captures Twilight because she's a princess. True or False? True False 8. The 9th PAW is Rosie with the PAW of Miracles. True or False? True False 9. Winnie the Light Gem Wand obeys who? A. Cream B. Rosie C. Skye D. Amy Darling 10. Why does Geo not know about most of the actions in part 4? A. He was hiding B. He was asleep C. He got captured 11. Which pony is not reckless to go without hearing more from Amy Darling? A. Babs Seed B. Fluttershy C. Sweetie Belle D. Pinkie Pie 12. What is the 9th PAW? A. A heart pendant B. A wing from Alaska C. Pegasus Toy D. Pink Collar 13. What kind of creature is Dark Chaos really? A. Monster B. Octipus C. Cow D. Pup E. Minotaur 14. Charmy likes Rarity's perfume. True or False? True False 15. Where does the group find Team Umizoomi? A. In a tree B. In a field C. In the forest 16. (From 15) What were they doing? A. Sleeping B. Having a snack C. Playing 17. Who was the Misty Shadow the group first encounters disguised as? A. Twilight Sparkle B. Rosie C. Maria D. Oscar 18. What is the only way to get over the Gravity Canyons? A. Jumping B. Flying C. Walking over a bridge D. Swinging over a vine 19. Who is the leader of the Magical World Guardians? A. Amy Darling B. Majesty C. Lightning Strike 20. Who bites Applejack's tail? A. Rubble B. Rocky C. Zuma 21. What kind of perfume does Milli have? A. Peach Blossom # 6 B. Grape Orange .2 C. Sugar Cookie 12-R 22. After Dark Chaos lost all his shadow powers, who was going to take care of him from there? A. PAW Patrol B. Mane Six C. Team Umizoomi 23. Before Twilight was taken by Dark Chaos, Maria refers to a character. Which character is it? A. Spyro B. Bowser C. Crash D. Dr. Eggman 24. In Part 4, there's an episode reference to a popular scene. Which is it? A. Pup-A-Doodle Doo B. Pups Save the Bay C. Pups Save a Pool Day 25. What is the final scene? A. The Party song B. The journal entry C. The CMCs take Charmy's newspaper Quiz 5 This is quiz is over Pups and the Harmonia Rescue. 1. Which Harmonian does the group first meet? A. Sunshine Giggles B. Stella C. Moonlight Rose 2. Who got himself out of helping with the celebration decorations? A. Sonic B. Minty Grass C. Rocky 3. What can Marshall do without being clumsy? A. Dig a hole B. Climb trees C. Swim 4. Who else goes with Marshall, Geo, and the twins to visit the forest? A. Tails B. Black Rainbow C. Charmy 5. Charmy is allergic to honey. True or False? True False 6. Who gets kidnapped this time? A. Geo B. Minty Grass C. Marshalll 7. Which snake is Shaa related to? A. Kaa B. Sir Hiss C. Ana 8. What song does Penelope sing? A. Crush B. Shake Your Tail C. Dance Like You Know You Can 9. Who does Tail get a crush on? A. Penelope B. Blue Skies C. Milli 10. According to Milli, how many units has Sweetheart's hair grown? A. 3 B. 4 C. 5 D. 6 11. While distracting The Rogues, what name does Chase say his name is? A. Lock-Jaw B. Blue Fang C. Feather-Length D. Vamonos 12. Complete this line: "Sorry, but it was a reflex call it _____." A. Revenge B. Karma C. Caution 13. Chief is the leader of the Rogues and a falcon. True or False? True False 14. Complete this line: "That is ____ alright" A. Strange B. Unique C. Bad 15. Grudgy, Billson, Shaa, and Brown Nose were about to attack Sonic. What did the others do to stop them? A. They roll a log on them B. They make annoying sounds C. They throw rocks 16. What is the name of the cub that the group encounter? A. Nala B. Mary-Jane C. Mianna 17. What does Milli not use in this story? A. Umi-Phone B. Umi-Goggles C. Her dress 18. Charlotte becomes an ally. True or False? True False 19. What happened to the 4 Rogues and Chief? A. They ran away with the other Rogues B. They fell off a cliff C. They got eaten by the lions 20. What is the celebration for? A. A royal birthday B. A Coronation C. A Welcome-Back D. The Rogue's defeat Quiz 6 This quiz is over Blossomed. Quiz 7 This quiz is over what is currently known about Pups in the Magical World 2. 1. What Team Umizoomi Fanon character makes an appearance in this fanfic? A. Daisy Patches B. Belladonna C. Jade D. Star 2. How does Applejack get injured by the fire? A. She became over-exposed to the smoke B. She got lost in the fire C. A flaming tree fell on her 3. What club did Rainbow Dash start? A. Super-Friends B. Loyaletes C. 20% Cooler Flyers 4. How does Oscar get out of the berry tree? A. He climbed down B. He hitched a ride on one of the flyers C. He fell and bumped his head 5. Which PAW Patrol Pup was smuggled? A. Marshall B. Chase C. Skye D. Lilac 6. Who is Maragold related to and how? A. Maria, Sister B. Oscar, Cousin C. Lightning Strike, Niece 7. What is the name of the hu-- I mean two-legged that Rainbow Dash met? A. Angela B. Hillary C. Kacey D. Judith 8. Onchao only speaks unicorn. Other than his best frien Mia, who else can understand him? A. Tulip Petals B. Twilight Sparkle C. Amy Darling 9. Which member of Team Umizoomi stays behind while the others go to the Two-Legged world? A. Milli B. Geo C. Bot 10. Which LPS characters have already made atleast one appearance? A. Sunil, Vinnie, Minka B. Russell, Zoe, Sunil, Minka C. Pepper and Penny Ling Quiz 8 You know the songs of GL6's stories? Let's see if you remember some things! 1. Which song is not a sad song? A. Far Apart B. Tell Me Lies C. Shake Your Tail 2. What are the missing lyrics: "You never know what you can do until you try, I had to find _____"? A. "my own way" B. "my dog day" C. "a Sun bay" 3. True or False: Marshall starts the song "On My Way". 4. Which song does Penelope not sing in? A. Crush B. Wishing and Hoping C. Pup Peeve D. Upside Down 5. What are the missing lyrics: "We all got a dream in our hearts, Yeah _____"? A. "That's One Big Start" B. "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" C. "And We'll Dance All Night Long" 6. True or False: Rocky sings "For the First Time in a Week" 7. Which song has the most speaking lines? A. Pup-Jam B. For the First Time in A Week (Reprise) C. Me and My Dad 8. True or False: Rosie the Vulpix starts the song "No One Has to Be Alone" 9. What are the missing lyrics: "What's so wrong with eating food _____"? A. "Even just once in a while" B. "It tastes so good to me" C. "Without sounding like a drum" 10. Which song has the most pups in it (including other Fanon pups)? A. Pup-Jam B. PAW-Jet song C. Pup Peeve 11. What are the missing lyrics: "And I'm going nuts, Crying ____" A. "my blue eyes red" B. "a river of tear" C. "myself insane" 12. What song does Rocky appear in, but does not sing in it? A. For the First Time in a Week (Reprise) B. Pup-Jam C. Pup-Peeve 13. True or False: in Zuma's Arrival Song, Zuma sings about going to Adventure Bay 14. What are the missing lyrics: "Who you can talk, and joke, and play, and ___"? A. "Tickle his belly with" B. "Eat treats with" C. "tell jokes to" 15. Which song do at least one of the pups sing in? A. A True, True Friend B. Big and Loud C. I Thought I Lost You D. Flip, Flap, and Fly 16. True or False: Stella has only sang in one song. 17. Penelope loves to sing, but what is her favorite song? A. Ours B. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us C. Dance Like You Know You Can 18. Who is the main singer in "We're the PAW Patrol"? A. Penelope B. Skye C. Marshall 19. Which song is not orignally from G3 of My Little Pony songs? A. Far Apart B. Two Take the Sky C. Shine On D. A True, True Friend 20. Which song is not originally from the TV series of Littlest Pet Shop? A. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now B. Crush C. PAW-Jet song D. Pup Peeve 21. Which song is not originally from the Land Before Time? A. No One Has to Be Alone B. Me and My Dad C. Sunrise and Sunset D. Flip, Flap, and Fly 22. Which is not a song originally from a movie? A. The Natural Heart B. Everybody Counts C. Zuma's Arrival Song D. I Thought I Lost You 23. Which song is a Love Song? A. Bunny and Bee B. The 8 PAWs C. Sunrise and Sunset D. In The Magical World 24. Which song is not in a movie adventure? A. Shine On B. Dance Like You Know You Can C. Everybody Counts D. PAW-Jet song 25. For my upcoming story, Pups and the Magical Hex, which song is not going to be in it? A. "You'll Play Your Part" B. "How Do You Know?" C. "What This Tag of Mine is Telling Me" D. "Smile" Quiz 9 You know GL6's characters? Let's see if you do! 1. Who was my first fanon character? A. Penelope B. Rosie (Vulpix) C. Lilac D. Princess Lulu 2. Some of my Fanon characters are Pokemon. Which one is not? A. Ariel B. Maragold C. Princess Butterfly 3. What does Lilac called Rocky? A. Rocks B. Patch Spot C. Gray, 3 ft tall, and handsome D. Sugar Pup 4. Which character is not from Harmonia? A. Sunshine Giggles B. Luna C. Charlotte D. Stella 5. Every little one needs a mom, but which mother gave their child/children to take care of them for a long time? A. Majesty B. Miss Annika C. Stardust D. Mimmy 6. Who is Zo going lovey-dovey over? A. Tulip Petals B. Maria C. Amy Darling D. Luna 7. What kind of pup is Luna? A. Domestic B. Wolf-pup C. Night Wolf-pup 8. What is Oscar known as, in personality? A. Dirty Rat B. Bubble-head C. Water-Balloon Ego 9. Where does Lanai live? A. Sapphire Sea B. The Aqua Area Lake C. Adventure Bay 10. Which pup character is not a bad-pup? A. Pumpkin B. Charming C. Bumbleberry Category:Trivia Game Category:Fanon